


Dirty Little Secret

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Blow Jobs, M/M, Prompt Fic, Yama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho didn’t know when the topic of Ohno’s whereabouts had shifted to <i>‘I realized I haven’t been to Leader’s place before’</i> and <i>‘shouldn’t we be doing something about it, like, now?’</i> ten minutes after Aiba inquired where their Leader might be at the moment and then followed it with <i>‘Hey, we’ve been to each other’s apartments before, right? aside from Leader’s, and wasn’t that weird?’</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts), [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> my first fic for rainbowfilling and its smut, so business as usual! Rare pairings are so hard to write, but I had fun writing this one! I think I’d be able to pass the Yama and JunBa since I’ve been writing them before, but I’m not sure with the Ohba, Aimiya and Juntoshi. Wish me luck!
> 
> Based on the prompt - SECRET MAGAZINE

Sho didn’t know when the topic of Ohno’s whereabouts had shifted to _‘I realized I haven’t been to Leader’s place before_ ’ and ‘ _shouldn’t we be doing something about it, like, now?_ ’ ten minutes after Aiba inquired where their Leader might be at the moment and then followed it with _‘Hey, we’ve been to each other’s apartments before, right? aside from Leader’s, and wasn’t that weird?_ ’

All four of them shrugged in unison, even Nino, who Sho supposed should be the first (and maybe only) person to be invited back to their Leader’s mysterious abode, most especially after the phenomenal news about Ohno ending his apparent reluctance to go out with the gamer broke out; he was surprised but he chose not to comment on it when Jun rose from his seat and nudged at Nino’s legs by his foot.

“You too?” Jun asked, voicing Sho’s question out loud; Nino huffed his response, seemingly annoyed than anything else, like the admission itself was causing him a great deal of physical pain. “No shit,” Jun said around a boyish grin, which made Nino paused his game to aim a rightful kick against Jun’s shin. Jun hopped and stuck a tongue out at Nino when Nino’s toes barely grazed Jun’s knees by the action.

“I don’t know why it’s such a big deal,” Nino mumbled, still annoyed, shifting to rearrange himself, wriggling around until he’s comfortable enough on top of their break room’s worn out couch as Jun settled himself back to his own seat. “It’s not like its mandatory, and I don’t think there’s a clause in our contract that says we should hang out every other day to each other’s places just because –“

Jun reached over to grab the manga in Aiba’s hands and threw it at Nino, earning an almost strangled shout of ‘Hey!’ from Aiba and effectively cutting Nino’s words off.

“What?!”

“You always say the worst things,” Jun commented with a scowl as Aiba reached over to grab his manga out of Nino’s hand before Nino could even think of throwing it back to Jun. “We’re just trying to figure out why Leader never invites us over to his place, as if he’s hiding something – something that is probably more hideous than Johnny-san’s nude painting, besides the possibility that his place is probably littered with craps he is probably too busy to clean, since you know, he’s busy and stuff,”

Nino snorted just as Aiba sprung from his seat with an almost ear-splitting grin. “Why go through all that trouble when we can just ask for his address and visit him without his knowledge, like a surprise birthday party! He couldn’t possibly do something so awful as turning us away when we’re already in front of his door, waving free food and booze right up his face, yeah?”

Nino grimaced. “Knowing Leader, I won’t be surprised if we end up looking like avid fangirls standing outside his door, waiting for him to come out and he wouldn’t,”

Jun looked like he was clearly picturing it happening, and for once, he guessed Nino was right. And really, it wasn’t a big deal – if Leader didn’t want to invite anyone over to visit him, then it’s his right; they shouldn’t be discussing this when surely, the older man possibly just wants his private life to remain as that, but...

“But don’t you just want to know how his home is like?” Aiba prodded, “I do, and I’m sure you guys are wondering what Leader’s home is like too, yeah? None of us had been invited over to his family’s home before when he was still living there, and now that he’s moved out, I think he doesn’t have any reason not to invite us over; his mother’s not there anymore, right?”

Jun shrugged. “It’s not like we need any reason to invite each other to visit anyway. I’ve been to your family’s home without you guys inviting me, but I remember inviting myself over to Leader’s house before and I ended up standing outside their door for over an hour because he said he was too lazy to get out to open the door for me,” Jun said, grimacing at the memory of his younger and enthusiastic self back then, and wishing he could somehow erased the awful image of it from his mind already.

“Just one more reason to check out his apartment, then!” Nino exclaimed in a very loud voice, flailing his limbs around when Aiba chimed in, yelling loud _yaaay, yaaays_ of his own.

Sho lifted his head to the sight of Nino’s suspicious-looking grin. “Oh no,” he muttered, feeling mildly sick when Nino all but stood up and threw him an equally suspicious wink. “No, absolutely one hundred million percent no; whatever it is you’re planning, don’t even dare try including me – I am not even –“

Nino was quickly shuffling in front of him, leaning over him until he didn’t have any choice but to back away as Nino leaned forward till their faces were almost at touching distance, a move he was sure Nino completely copied from his Kageyama character when he was about to berate his gorgeous, but a little dumb sexy employer.

“I was actually going to propose Janken, where the loser’s punishment is to sneak into Leader’s apartment and check out what that idiot is hiding from us and the world in general,” Nino grinned; their faces were so close that Sho was going cross-eyed as he tried to keep track of Nino’s eyes and moving mouth, to pay attention to whatever Nino was saying, then, “ – but since you’re wholeheartedly volunteering, the job is yours!” Nino exclaimed gleefully.

Sho sputtered. “W-What, wait, wait! What do you mean I am volu –“

Jun and Aiba simultaneously stood before him and gave him two consecutive hard taps on the back.

“Good luck, Sho-chan,” Aiba beamed, “I think you’re perfect for the job since you know how to do those reporting thing,”

Nino and Jun nodded in agreement.

“Make sure to bring back some photos too, okay?”

“What?!”

#

Three hours after, just when he was about to board his Manager’s car, Nino and Aiba stopped him short and dragged him back with them with a curt excuse to his Manager that they’d bring him back shortly, if he could just wait, please.

“What the hell are you guys –“

“Keys,” Nino said, cutting him off and thrusting a – what do you know, a key, right up his face. He grimaced, pushing Nino’s hand away.

“I have my own,” he said simply, backing up a step; “I don’t need –“

“They’re not yours but believe me, you’d be needing them,” Nino said, thrusting the key into his palm, “Because there’s no way you’re going to get inside Ohchan’s apartment without it, so –“

“You stole Ohno-san’s key just for that?!”

Nino chuckled while Aiba murmured, “There, there,” softly, tapping him on the shoulder. “We just thought it would be easier for you to conduct your report regarding Leader’s mysterious lifestyle if you have easy access to his apartment and that there’s no need for you to go all Enomoto Kei there just to get inside, yeah? So Nino nicked Leader’s spare key for you!”

“I didn’t agree on any of this!”

Nino patted him on the shoulder, ignoring his sudden burst of outrage. “Well, you still have to go anyway since you lost at Janken and all,”

He looked all kinds of frustrated as he wiped his face with his palm. “We didn’t even do Janken, how the hell did I lose?!”

But Aiba and Nino were already skipping away from him, arms thrown over each other’s shoulders.

Really, his bandmates are a bunch of bastards sometimes.

#

It was supposed to be his night off, but since his bandmates were made of pure evil, he’s here, fumbling with the keys to Ohno’s apartment, hoping against hope that nobody from the neighboring apartments were to go out and catch him as he tried opening the door with trembling fingers. He kept the  brim of his cap low, tugging it further down just to make sure it covered half of his face as he kept swearing until the tell-tale sound of the door unlocking from the inside was heard.

He pushed the door open and quickly shuffled inside, toeing his shoes off and crouching down to grab them, putting them behind a tackle box he found there along with Ohno’s empty boxes of paints. Afterwards, he turned back around to lock the door before strutting forward, careful not to step into anything important or dangerous because he did not bothered turning the lights on in fear of getting caught, most especially by Ohno himself.

It wasn’t all dark here, what with the light pilfering through the glass window coming from the lamp post just opposite the street of Ohno’s apartment block. He chuckled to himself as he took his phone and began snapping shots after shots of the living room, of the paintings that were decorating the walls, and of the unfinished ones littering the hallways. There were also those familiar clay heads adorning one of Ohno’s work table, but they were bigger than the first ones he had created – the ones he had included in his exhibition a few years ago – bigger and life-like, almost real.

So Ohno wasn’t lying when he said he had gone back to doing art, and Sho’s chest swelled with pride as he switched from taking photos to videos, trying to document each pieces and citing his comments at each one in amazement.

Once he’s done, he snapped his phone shut and went on to check out Ohno’s bedroom, pushing the obviously unlocked door – and stopped, hovering on the doorway like a common thief, mouth gaping open.

He took few tentative footsteps, eyes trained on the bed and on the litter of about ten or more copies of those awfully familiar magazines thrown all over the bedspread, like they’ve always been there and the owner didn’t seem too inclined at removing them from here; the bed looked like it hadn’t been made for days, or weeks, but he was focused on staring at the magazines to even care.

He bent forward to grab one when he’s near enough, something surging in his chest as he stared at the photo of himself on the cover.

“What the hell?” he found himself muttering, staring at his almost naked self before finding the brains to actually drop the magazine down in favor of grabbing another one; this one was actually just one page, ripped from – as far as he could remember – a previous Johnny’s calendar where he had posed like a freaking stripper. “What the fucking hell?”

He crouched down to check each magazine that were thrown haphazardly on the bed, each of them bearing two or more photos of him – dating back from Arashi’s debut to the latest – all of which were he’s either stripped half-naked or looking simply, well, seductive.

He was still trying to come up with a decent excuse as to why these magazines had found their way onto their Leader’s bed, but however smart the whole Japanese industry thought he is, he couldn’t think of any. Brushing off the fact that Ohno’s been collecting half-naked photos of him and dumping them on his bed, why the fuck were they all seemed to be covered with, _ugh_ , messy blotches of something he couldn’t quite identify?

He squinted at the page, bringing it closer to his face to inspect, letting his fingernails graze the surface, scratching at the dirt that seemed to found its way to his photo’s navel; then he reached and grabbed another one, realizing belatedly that each one had the same, unidentified dirt splotched on them.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” he muttered, realization hitting him like lighting on a stormy evening, dropping the magazine down with a quiet hiss, as if the thing burned his fingers without him knowing it. He didn’t know what to make of it, much more what to think after seeing them, but –

“I’m homeeeeee!”

Shit. “Oh fucking –“ he scrambled on his feet, almost tripping on a pair of pants he didn’t realize was on the floor, toeing it off as he made his way to Ohno’s dresser; he opened it in haste, trying not to make any sound and chastising himself for being so stupid – for not paying attention, and now Ohno was here, about to catch him creeping on his things like a crazed fangirl. The dresser was big enough to fit him, and he had to shove a few fishing rails (how the hell they were kept in here, he didn’t have the time to think about it) before squeezing himself inside and rearranging Ohno’s personal clothes to cover him, careful not to be caught by one of the hangers here before he closed the door.

Ohno was mumbling almost too loudly to himself, the sounds of things being stepped on and Ohno’s garbled cursing getting nearer and nearer; he stilled himself when the dim light coming from the living room was suddenly being overshadowed by Ohno’s slouched form, biting his lips as he watched his Leader stumbled forward through the dresser’s tiny cracks.

“Sho-kun, I’m homeeee~” Ohno crooned, eyes droopy and his mouth curved into an obviously drunk grin, staring ahead as he begun to strip. Sho could feel his heartbeat thumping wildly against his ribcage and if it’s not for the fact that Ohno had shifted his gaze downwards, to the magazines thrown across his bed, he might be in for a premature stroke and die.

Ohno’s done stripping his shirt, deft fingers now moving to unbuckle his belt, tugging his jeans down afterwards, and Sho knew he’s definitely going to witness something he’s not supposed to witness. He knew he should close his eyes, maybe look away because this was clearly invasion of privacy – friend or not – but he couldn’t look away.

Ohno’s fingers moved slowly, reaching inside the waistband of his boxers as he stepped out of his discarded jeans, stroking himself deliberately. Then he bent forward, grabbing one of the magazines there – the one where Sho posed as a fucking stripper – bringing it up to his face, closer and closer still until Sho could no longer see Ohno’s face, just Ohno’s hand stroking himself to full hardness and hearing Ohno’s voice murmuring Sho’s name softly.

“I’m horny, will you help me get off, Sho-kun?” Ohno mumbled, pulling his hand away from himself to tug at the boxers, wriggling till it dropped down on his feet; he stepped on it like he did with his jeans, moving sideways until Sho could see what the drunken idiot was doing with the magazine, with the photo of himself.

Ohno was licking at the page, his tongue darting in and out of his mouth to lick at Sho’s photo, his hand resuming its place in between his legs; Sho was feeling kind of warm in all the forbidden places, his hand twitching to work its way in between his own legs and touch himself the way Ohno’s touching his.

Ohno then moved to lie on the bed, the magazine still in hand, propping it up and staring at it as he worked his fingers against himself; he’s fully hard now, and Sho could see the way Ohno’s thumbing at the slit, spreading the sticky precum and moaning. He’s straining to do something to himself as well, to Ohno, to contribute to Ohno’s pleasure, but he didn’t know how – didn’t know if he’s even thinking proper thoughts now that –

“Sho-kun, ahhh, suck me, suck meeee!” Ohno moaned, fingers tightening around himself, and Sho could see the way his Leader was pinching the head of his cock with his thumb and forefinger before he let go to grasp at the base, pulling and tugging. Ohno was still moaning, thrashing his head back, baring his pretty, pretty neck, his chest now glistening with sweat as he worked himself to completion. “Sho, oh please, Sho –“ he groaned, tugging at his balls and putting the magazine near his lips, darting his pink tongue out to lick at the photo again.

Fuck this.

He pushed the dresser open, ignored the way one of Ohno’s fishing rails slipped out at the same time he did because Ohno was still calling his name, still moaning, still gasping; he didn’t quite realize that Ohno was no longer holding the magazine, and instead watching him as he stumbled forward to the bed, almost jumping onto it.

“Sho,” Ohno called, husky and throatily and Sho leaned over and down to kiss him, open-mouthed and dirty, catching Ohno’s tongue with his own and sucking on it hard; Ohno’s hands found his waist, warm and steady, grounding up to meet his hips. “Sho, please,” Ohno moaned through his mouth and Sho threw caution to the wind and crawled down Ohno’s body, hands on either side of Ohno’s legs.

“I swear to god, I am going to kill you for this,” he gritted, bracing himself up on his elbows and pushing Ohno’s legs apart, situating himself in between.

Ohno was thrusting his hips, closer to Sho’s mouth and Sho slapped his Leader’s legs in retaliation.

“Please,” Ohno moaned, fingers flying to Sho’s hair and tugging, squirming against Sho’s hold, “ – so close, Sho-kun, please?”

Sho uttered a curse and lowered his mouth, catching the tip of Ohno’s cock into his mouth and sucking experimentally; Ohno’s moans went up a few notches higher and Sho didn’t know why the sound alone was making his insides twist – he’s so turned on that he didn’t realize he was reaching down to unzip his jeans with one hand, and reaching inside his boxers to touch himself.

It felt incredible even though it shouldn’t, because it’s just his hand around himself, his hand touching and squeezing his cock in time with the bob of his head; but the sounds spilling out of his Leader’s mouth was what’s made it different, thrusting against his own palm as he experimentally tilted his head to the side and allowed Ohno’s cock to slip all the way to the back of his throat.

Ohno’s legs twisted awkwardly on the bed, the fingers tugging at Sho’s hair tightened once and then Sho felt something hot hit the back of his throat and the tell-tale sounds of Ohno’s keens as he came.

It didn’t even take him another squeeze before he’s coming as well.

#

“So, what did you find? Anything interesting?” Jun inquired, albeit discreetly, filing his nails as he asked so, because no matter what, Jun didn’t want to be accused of someone who liked to gossip to pass the time, even though he really was one.

Aiba and Nino waited impatiently for his answer and he shrugged. “Nothing, really,” he said, forcing himself not to blush at the memory of his Leader’s face as he came. “At least not for me; I don’t know what you guys’ definition of interesting anyway,”

Aiba came up beside him. “Tell us what Leader’s place is like, Sho-chan,”

He shrugged again, unfolding his third newspaper. “Messy,” he said, then, “Just like what Matsujun had imagined Leader’s place would be like,” he added, trying not to remember the way the magazines were thrown all around Ohno’s room like they’re part of the interior, and swallowing down the warmth he was sure was slowly creeping up his cheeks.

Good thing Ohno wasn’t here to witness this or else…

“And?” Nino asked, looking hopeful.

He cleared his throat. “There were paintings, most them aren’t finished yet, at least that’s what it looked like to me; and clay heads, but they’re bigger this time,”

Aiba prodded him on his side. “That’s it?” he said, “ – so Leader’s not hiding anything aside from the usual?”

He shrugged again. “There’re a lot of paint boxes and fishing rails and lures; I think I even tripped on some remote controls for his toy cars,”

“Dang,” Aiba muttered, “- and here I thought he was hiding something mysterious, like, perhaps, a woman?”

“No,”

Nino grinned. “A man?”

He made to shove at Nino but the brat sure was fast. “You’re stupid,” he breathed, actually croaked, and looked down on his shoes, munching at his lower lip absently.

He looked up to three freaked out pair of eyes staring at him. “What?”

Nino faked a shudder. “Oh my god, there’s a man?! Ohchan’s hiding a man in his apartment?”

“What?! Hell, no!” he spluttered.

“Sex toys?” Jun joined in, “Lots of them?” He shook his head, lips pursed. “Well you sure look like you’ve seen something you didn’t expect to see,” the youngest replied with a grin, unconsciously hitting the nail in the head. He swallowed thickly.

Nino nudged him with his foot. “Don’t tell us you witnessed Ohchan banging someone? No?”

He shook his head again, kept shaking it until Aiba jumped up and yelled,

“Oh, maybe Sho-chan caught Leader whacking off and helped him get off since he’s feeling helpful and all! Maybe that’s why Sho-chan is blushing, yes, yes!”

Silence.

He bit his lips just as Jun stood up and went for the door.

Nino reached over and smacked him on the mouth.

“No, we don’t want to hear any of it, you filthy son of -- !”

“I didn’t say anything!” he hollered back, almost swallowing his tongue when Ohno entered the room, looking sleepy as usual, gaze wandering around before finally settling on Sho’s face –

And blushed.

Ohno blushed, ducking down as he headed towards his usual seat, burying his face against one of the cushions there. He shifted his gaze onto Nino and cursed, ducking just in time to dodge a flying chopstick.

Jun turned away just as Nino started bitching about how he hated working with dirty old men but had to anyway.

Sho met Ohno’s gaze a brief moment after and swore Ohno winked his way and mouthed, _later_.

He was the one who ended up blushing this time


End file.
